Time
by Ryuunahayato
Summary: Bisakah aku mengulang waktu dan mengubah takdir?


**Time**

**Disclaimer:Yoichi Takahashi**

**Created by:Chesirenko19**

**Pertama-tama,terima kasih kepada author-author yang udah ngereview fanfict pertama dan kedua ini juga banyak yang ngereview.**

**Kedua,ada yang tahu keadaan Yoichi Takahashi di Jepang?Yah,semoga semua mangaka dan seiyuu selamat dan baik-baik saja.**

**So,let's start!^_^**

"_Halo Yoshiko!Sedang apa?"_

"_Matsuyama,aku sedang baca sendiri?"_

"_Biasa,main bola!Kalau ke Jepang,kabari aku ya."_

"_Oke"_

Itulah pembicaraan kami di ponsel setiap beberapa hari terakhir Matsuyama tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi,ada rasa kesal dan ada juga rasa khawatir di hatiku yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Bagaimana jika terjadi kecelakaan dengan Matsuyama?

Bagaimana jika ia sudah memiliki gadis lain?

Ah,sudahlah Yoshiko!Jangan berpikiran macam-macam!

"Yoshiko,kau sudah siap-siap untuk besok?" tiba-tiba pikiranku dibuyarakan oleh suara ibu di ambang pintu.

"Eh,su..sudah."

"Baguslah kalau begitu,kita berangkat dari rumah pukul 07.00!Jangan tidur malam-malam ya."

Aku mengangguk,benarkah besok aku akan ke Jepang?

_Rasanya aku lagi tidak ingin meninggalkan Amerika!_

_Padahal biasanya aku pasti senang karena akan bertemu Matsuya.._

_Ah,dia pasti tidak akan menjemputku…_

_Tapi kumohon,aku sebetulnya sangat ingin bertemu denganmu._

Jepang,aku sudah sampai di negara ini,rencananya aku dan ibu akan menginap di rumah nenek yang terletak di pinggir Hokkaido!

"Bu,aku ke rumah Matsuyama dulu ya!"

"Iya,hati-hati!"

Setelah setengah jam menaiki bus,aku sampai di persimpangan jalan dekat sekolah yang dulu biasa kulewati bersama Matsuyama setelah pulang sekolah,kami bercanda dan ia selalu membelikanku es krim.

Kenangan indah yang tidak akan kulupakan.

Rumah Matsuyama tampaknya kosong,bel pintu yang kutekan juga tidak berbunyi dan lampu teras yang selalu menyala kini mati.

"Matsuyamaa!" panggilku.

"Matsuyamaa!"

Tetap tidak ada orang yang membuka pintu,tidak mungkin suaraku tidak terdengar.

"Apa dia liburan?"

Kemudian seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang.

"Kamu cari Matsuyama ya?" tanya seorang anak lelaki.

"Iya"

"Maaf,dia sudah pindah!"

Aku tertegun sebentar dan membelalakkan mataku,pindah?Kenapa ia tidak memberitahuku?

"Kau tahu ia pindah kemana?" tanyaku

Anak itu menggeleng,lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

Sebaiknya,kucari dia di sekolah!

-SMP-

Hari Sabtu sekolah libur,tapi tetap saja banyak anak yang main atau sekedar mengambil barang yang tertinggal.

"Bruuk!"

"Ah maa..lho?Michiko?"

"Yoshiko!"

Kami berdua berjalan melewati lorong-lorong sekolah sambil adalah sahabatku yang setia,dia juga merupakan manajer dari Furano FC.

"Michiko,Matsuyama pindah ya?Kau tahu kemana?"

Tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih.

"Ah,iya…tapi kau tidak akan bisa bersamanya lagi Yoshiko."

"Kenapa?Dia punya gadis lain?"

"Bukan begi…"

Sebelum ia melanjutkan kata-katanya,aku segera meninggalkan Michiko keluar gerbang sekolah yang terbuka lebar,kusadari semua orang memerhatikanku.

"_Jangan..tolong jangan,Matsuyama!"_

"_Aku mohon,jangan sampai tebakanku benar!"_

Sebuah Lapangan bola yang biasa dipakai Furano latihan,di tempat itulah biasanya Matsuyama main bersama teman-temannya pada Hari Sabtu seperti sekarang ini.

_Yoshiko,apa yang akan kau lakukkan?_

_Aku akan meminta penjelasan darinya dan memarahinya!_

_Tapi..apakah aku bisa?Ataukah aku hanya menangis saja di depannya?_

Hati dan Pikiranku saling berlawanan,entah apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang…tapi yang jelas aku ingin menemuinya.

Sudah dua jam aku habiskan untuk berkeliling-keliling mencarinya.

Tapi,lapangan hijau itu kosong!tidak ada siapa-siapa!

Tidak ada suara gesekan sepatu yang dulu kudengar.

Tidak ada riuh rendah para pemain.

Hanya ada desiran angin yang menerbangkan daun-daun.

"Fujisawa-chan?" panggil seseorang.

"Matsuya. . .Takami?"

"Sedang apa?" tanyanya,ia adalah salah satu teman se-tim Matsuyama.

" tahu ia dimana?"

"Maaf,kapten sudah…meninggal beberapa hari lalu."

_Meninggal?ini bohong kan?_

_Tidak mungkin!Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkanku secepat ini_

_Jadi,inikah alasannya mengapa ia tidak menghubungiku?_

"Takami!Jangan bohong padaku!"

"Aku tidak bohong,kapten meninggal karena kecelakaan!"

Kututup wajahku dengan satu mataku turun dengan derasnya.

"Tapi,ia menitipkan sesuatu padaku."

Takami memberikanku sebuah kalung berbandul huruf Y,inisial namaku.

"Kapten berkata bahwa dia mencintaimu dan kalung ini buktinya." tambahnya.

"Te..terima kasih!"

Aku berlari menuju rumah Matsuyama tidak akan kuberitahukan pada ibu.

Kalung itu berwarna perak dan sangat indah di tengah malam yang dihiasi sinar termenung di tempat tidur,memikirkan semua hal yang pernah kualami nafas yang belum teratur dan isakan-isakan,aku mencoba untuk tidur.

_Yoshiko,jika kau masih mencintaiku tolong datanglah ke lapangan tempatku bermain._

_Tolong Yoshiko,bantulah aku untuk memperbaiki semuanya._

"Matsuyama?" aku terbangun karena mendengar suaranya di kepalaku dan terdiam sebentar.

Apakah itu pertanda sesuatu?

Tanpa menunda-nuda,aku segera pergi dengan kalung di genggamanku.

-Lapangan-

Saat memasuki pintu lapangan,sebuah cahaya putih yang sangat menyilaukan bersinar.

"HAH?AKU DIMANA?" seruku terkejut mendapati diriku yang berada di depan sebuah supermarket sedang dilihati orang-orang karena teriak terlalu kencang.

_Ini siang hari kan?_

_Padahal beberapa menit sebelumnya masih malam dan aku berada di lapangan kan?_

Kuambil ponselku dari tas dengan pukul 09.00 dan tanggal 12,beberapa hari sebelum aku tiba di Jepang.

_Apakah waktu terulang?_

_Dan apakah Matsuyama yang melakukkan semua ini kepadaku untuk membantunya terhindar dari kecelakaan?_

_Kalau itu maksudnya,aku harus mencoba mengubah takdir!_

Aku berlari menyusuri jalan raya menuju rumah Matsuyama,kemudian..langkahku terhenti.

Ponselku… seolah seperti menyuruh untuk meneleponnya sekarang juga.

"Pip..Pip"

"Halo?"

"Matsuyama?Kau dimana?"

"Yoshiko!Aku baru saja hendak meneleponmu."

Apakah sebelum kecelakaan tersebut terjadi,ia hendak meneleponku untuk terakhir kalinya?

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

"Di jalan dekat sekolah."

"MENYINGKIRLAH DARI SANA!"

"Kenapa?" tanyanya

"Bodoh!Menjauhlah dari sana!"

"Ba..pip pip pip"

_Telepon terputus mendadak._

_Apakah aku berhasil merubahnya?_

_Apakah aku belum terlambat?_

_Matsuyama,kau selamat kan? _

-Lokasi kejadian-

Sudah dekat!Sebentar lagi aku akan tiba di tempat itu!

Tapi,banyak orang yang mengerubungi tengah-tengah jalan.

"Matsuyama!"

Kulihat ia tergeletak tidak berdaya.

"Bakka!Sudah kubilang jangan…"

"Yoshiko?" Matsuyama memanggil namaku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa,hanya terserempet saja kok!" ujarnya sambil tertawa.

_Yoshiko,kau sudah berhasil!_

"Syukurlah kau masih bisa bersamaku,Matsuyama-kun."

**THE END**

**WAAAAA!Akhirnya selesai juga fanfict ini!Waktu nulis cerita ini teman-teman saya yang jadi author di FF datang ke rumah lho!**

**Tolong reviewnya pada para pembaca!**

**Arigatou!^_^**


End file.
